


Sorry

by scenecoreloki



Series: frostmaster oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenecoreloki/pseuds/scenecoreloki
Summary: Loki couldn't stop saying sorry.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i'm sad so have a sad oneshot

Loki's body dropped to the ground and En Dwi felt the life sucked out of him. He had just gotten him back and now he was gone. He came to help fight Thanos. After the snap, he knew he could help. This was almost too much. He watches as Thanos leaves and as soon as he does, En Dwi sprints towards Loki's body. As soon as he kneels by Loki, Thor is right at his side.   
"I'm sorry." Loki murmurs, clutching at the deep wound near his lungs.   
"It's alright." En Dwi whispers, pushing Loki's hair out of his face. "You were so brave." A tear runs down Loki's face as he tries to smile at En Dwi.  
"Don't worry about me, keep fighting." Loki says, using his hand that isn't clutching his wound to wipe at the tears starting to pour over En Dwi's eyes.

It takes almost twenty minutes for Loki to die. As he dies, Loki turns to golden dust in En Dwi's hands. En Dwi sobs as Loki disappears. He's been alive for so long but he's never felt loss like this. It had a cold and icy grip on his heart and he couldn't stop crying.  
"En Dwi, we gotta go." Brunnhilde says, kneeling next to him. He looks up at her and sees Bruce comforting Thor behind her. 

As En Dwi leaves the scene, all he can hear in his head are those two words over and over again.  
"I'm sorry."


End file.
